


Palupalu Ule

by somersault_j



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Drunk Sex, M/M, Whiskey Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/pseuds/somersault_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wants to have sex, Jensen's cock doesn't get the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palupalu Ule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ephermeralk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/gifts).



> A/N 1: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ephermeralk, this is for you, as promised :D Hope you enjoy it, while lazing around ON HAWAII!!!!  
> A/N 2: Title is 'soft cock' in Hawaiian...I hope. I tried to verify this through multiple sites, but if anyone around here actually speaks this language and could tell me that it doesn't mean 'rosa elephant' that would be awesome. Or ephermeralk could ask someone local :P  
> A/N 3: Thank you so, so much again alexisjane for doing the beta for me :D

Jensen's dick is a traitor. Or broken.

Maybe both. He isn't sure yet.

He feels Jared moving behind him, in him, his hard cock pumping in and out of Jensen's ass. It's unfair, that's what it is.

Looking down at his own soft cock, trying to focus with his blurred vision, Jensen sees it flopping left and right, smacking against his thighs, nearly knocking into the kitchen counter with every hard thrust of Jared's so-very-not-soft cock. And Jensen vows there and then, that he'll never again touch a drop of alcohol.

**:::**

Jared had called him earlier that Friday and persuaded him to meet at their favorite bar later; both too swamped with work over the last few weeks to do anything other than stumble home, dead on their feet; too tired for anything other than trading lazy blowjobs, Jensen nearly falling asleep with Jared's cock in his mouth; Jensen waking up in the middle of the night, feeling Jared's even, deep breaths on the back of his neck and one of Jared's long fingers still lodged in his ass. On one memorable night Jensen fell asleep – actually started snoring – while Jared took him on his hands and knees, Jensen's head shoved into the pillows.

So when Jared called, he accepted the offer for what it was - a break and the promise of Jensen having to spread his legs later, Jared wringing orgasm after orgasm out of him and Jensen not being able to walk properly the next day.

That was the plan.

When Jensen arrived at the bar, Jared was already there. He spotted him immediately, Jared being taller then most of the patrons, standing out like a beacon between waves of people drinking, dancing and grinding together.

As he made his way over to Jared, the man Jared was talking to – and who leaned in far too close to his boyfriend, one hand slightly grazing Jared's forearm - must have said something hilarious, because Jared threw his head back, exposing his long neck, his laugh boisterous and infectious. Then the man spotted him and said something else, which made Jared frown, then turn his head, searching the crowd. When his eyes landed on Jensen, Jared turned around, dislodging the man's arm to Jensen's satisfaction and – with a smile on his face, as if his dimples wanted to pierce through his cheeks – he made his way over to Jensen.

Jared stopped right in front of Jensen, looking him up and down, his smile turning into something more heated. "Hey," he said, "where've you been? Waited for you, nearly thought you wouldn't make it."

"What? And miss one of our rare nights off?" Jensen replied. "Hell no."

That just made Jared grin harder. "Come on. Let's get you something to drink."

Things went downhill from there. One drink turned into two, turned into shots, then back to beer – Jensen swore there was something pink in his hand at one point – and back to shots again.

After hours of drinking and dancing, Jensen was well passed drunk and ready to head home. And if Jared dry humping his ass was any indication, Jensen having to slap Jared's hands away from his belt buckle for the umpteenth time now, it was time to get Jared home too - before he started fucking Jensen right there on the dancefloor.

**:::**

After they both stumbled through the door of Jared's appartment, Jared took an unsteady step to the right and then turned left in the direction of the bathroom.

"Wur ya goin'?" Jensen slurred from somehwere behind him.

"Peeeeeing."

Jared marched up to the bathroom, already having lost his shirt and right shoe on the way there. Hopping through the bathroom door on his right leg, trying to get his left shoe off was not the easiest task, but he finally managed it and shoved his trousers down and off his feet with a triumphant whoop. Thrusting his underwear down to his knees, he turned and trying to steady his aim, took hold of his cock and let go.

After he was done, he pulled his underwear back up again and, turning away from the toilet, he came face to face with his own reflection. Jared grinned at himself, letting his gaze travel up and down his nearly naked body in the mirror, appreciating his long legs and well build body, letting his eyes linger on his middle section.

"SA...X, SsssAXX. SAXX, sex. I need sex." Still staring at the logo on the waistband of his favorite underwear he screamed, "JENSEN!" He didn't get an answer, and getting bored Jared started swaying his hips, shimmying them to the left and right to test the theory if his cock really didn't dangle around in the pouch of his underwear.

Losing interest in that, he scratched his balls, turned around and stumbled out of the bathroom, in the last second grabbing for the bottle of lube sitting on the bathroom cabinet.

He found Jensen in the kitchen, standing at the sink, still wearing his white button-down shirt and his blue dark jeans. Jared walked up to him and immediately plastered himself to Jensen's back, knocking Jensen into the counter, letting water slosh everywhere from the glass in Jensen's hand.

"My penis needs sex," Jared stated, pushing his half-hard cock, still hidden behind his SAXX underwear, against Jensen's ass. When he got no answer, his humping getting more frenetic and urgent, he impatiently reached around and fumbled for the button of Jensen's jeans, opened it and let the jeans glide down Jensen's bowed legs. _Better._

Jared cupped the front of Jensen's boxer briefs and rubbed up and down Jensen's cock which still hung lose behind the cotton fabric. After he fondled Jensen's cock and balls for a few minutes and not seeming to get a response out of his boyfriend – who just continued to sip at his water, spilling little drops everywhere because Jared was still humping away behind him - Jared took a small step back, turned Jensen around and pushed Jensen's underwear down to his feet.

He was met with Jensen's cock, beautiful and long even in his soft state, his balls swaying softly behind it, both cock and balls covered with little smatterings of freckles. Damn, he loved Jensen's cock.

Without further delay Jared fell to his knees, opened his mouth and engulfed Jensen's whole cock with his mouth. He got a grunt from somewhere above him and, taking that as encouragement, he began sucking and licking, swishing Jensen's soft cock around in his mouth with his tongue, hollowing his cheeks. He loved blowing Jensen, loved the taste of the precome oozing out of the slit as the rock hard cock slid over his tongue, was proud of the fact that he could deep-throat Jensen.

But Jensen being soft like this was entirely different. He could swallow the whole thing, until his lips touched Jensen's cropped pubic hair without choking. He could feel his own cock getting harder, starting to drool into the pouch of his underwear. And this shouldn't be hot, Jared shouldn't be turned on by the fact that his boyfriend's cock lay limp on his tongue. After a few minutes of not getting a rise out of Jensen, Jared let the unresponsive dick slide from his mouth and saw it flopping back against Jensen's thigh with a wet smack.

Taking Jensen's cock in one of his hands, nearly letting it disappear in his palm, he lifted the limp cock out of the way and leaned in to take one of Jensen's balls into his mouth. He sucked on it too, pulled it away from Jensen's body, letting it plop from his mouth, just to lick at Jensen's other nut. He then took hold of both of Jensen's balls with his free hand and nuzzled at them with his lips, letting his tongue glide over both of them until they were shiny with spit.

Jared suddenly heard a giggle from above and he looked up, seeing Jensen gazing down at him with an amused and fond expression, water glass still in his hand.

"Whatcha doin'? Tickles," Jensen mumbled, raising the water glass to his mouth and taking another sip. Then Jensen suddenly turned around, pulling his balls back out of Jared's hands, and filled the glass up again.

Jared stood up and started kneading Jensen's ass cheeks, which were half hidden behind the white dress shirt Jensen was still wearing. Jared frowned at it and, with some effort, lifted it up and over Jensen's head, flinging it away. Jared parted Jensen's ass cheeks and let the pouch, now visibly dented with his hard cock, rub through the crack, up and down. Knowing that skin on skin would feel even better, he finally pulled his underwear down, his cock smacking against his belly, the cool air hitting the overheated skin of his cockhead, the slit already glistening with precome, until he pressed forward, letting his rigid cock rest between Jensen's warm cheeks. It felt amazing.

"Uh, Jen, baby. Can I fuck y'now? Please?" He moved his cock along the crack, the cockhead catching on Jensen's unprepared hole. "I need it. Fuckin' horny."

"Dude, need sleep."

"Pleeeease. I hurry up, 'kay? Just lemme fuck you a liddle bit, 'kay?" Jared was begging now and he knew Jensen could never resist begging.

"'kay."

That was all Jared needed to hear. He grabbed the lube, coated his fingers and pushed one into Jensen's hole without any preamble. He soon added another finger and then a third, adding more lube, smearing it everywhere, in and around Jensen's rim.

When he was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out, smeared the lube that was left on them up and down his cock, spread Jensen's ass cheeks wide and positioned his cockhead right at Jensen's hole. He very slowly let the head pop in and being overwhelmed by the heat around the head he slammed the rest of his cock in with one fast and hard thrust.

"Oh, baby. That feels so good. So tight. Fuck..." Jared's balls rested against Jensen's ass and he slowly pulled back out, just to slam back in as soon as the head of his cock got caught on Jensen's rim. After that he maintained a steady rhythm, in and out, his balls colliding with Jensen's ass every time he thrust back in.

For a while the sound of his balls snapping against Jensen's ass was the only sound. That, and a soft rhythmic slapping he couldn't identify.

Jared finally remembered to reach around and take a hold of Jensen's dick, just to find it still soft. He cupped it, holding it in the palm of his hand. He looked up at Jensen, seeing the profile of his face and the frown on it.

"'s broken," Jensen whined, trying to wiggle his soft cock out of Jared's hand, impaling himself deeper on Jared's cock in the process and Jared groaned.

Jared could feel his cock getting even harder and he finally let go, starting to fuck harder and faster, bracing himself against the kitchen counter - and the mysterious noise he had heard earlier started up again. He looked around Jensen, down at his flaccid cock and saw it flopping every which way, up and down, left and right, slapping against Jensen's thighs. Jared cupped him again and the noise disappeared, he took his hand away and the noise was there again.

"Huh," was all Jared could manage.

Jared looked up at Jensen again, who had abandoned the glass of water at some point and was now bracing himself with both hands on the kitchen counter, meeting everyone of Jared's thrusts, pushing his ass back onto Jared's cock.

"Uuh, baby, 's good. Fuck...'m so hard."

"'m not," he heard Jensen whine. 

Jared groaned as Jensen's ass squeezed around him, Jensen pushing back vigorously, raising his ass up high in the air. Jared put one of his hands on Jensen's hip and the other landed on Jensen's shoulder, giving Jared enough leverage to slam in hard, again and again. Jared saw drops of sweat running down Jensen's beautiful back and he chased them with his tongue, licking between Jensen's shoulder blades, sucking at his neck, and never losing his rhythm, his cock so hard he thought he might explode every moment now.

Heavy breathing filled the kitchen for minutes until Jensen finally collapsed forward onto the kitchen counter, going pliant, his ass still hanging at the perfect angle for Jared to take what he wanted. And take he did. 

Jared was chasing his orgasm now, his thrusts going erratic. The one hand still on Jensen's hip made its way around until it reached Jensen's swaying cock. He grabbed it, holding it in his hand and as he squeezed the soft flesh, he slammed his own rigid cock back into Jensen's tight channel and came, pumping Jensen full of his come.

Jared collapsed forward, getting a grunt out of Jensen. "...off," Jensen mumbled sleepily and Jared obeyed, lifting himself off Jensen's back and letting his cock slide out of Jensen's ass with a wet pop. Come was trickling down Jensen's thighs, his ass cheeks red where Jared had slammed his hips against him again and again and Jared felt a tingle in his balls, his cock twitching.

Jared looked up, just to see Jensen looking back at him and his cock. 

Jensen turned completely, smearing the come still trickling out of his ass between his ass cheeks and frowned at Jared's cock. "You gettin' hard again?"

Jared looked sheepishly up at Jensen.

Jensen looked at his own soft cock, then back over at Jared's half hard cock, then looked angrily up at Jared. "I hate your penis."

"You love my penis."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Not," Jensen declared, then he turned around and left the kitchen.

Jared followed Jensen's ass with his eyes, Jared's come glistening between Jensen's ass cheeks, soft cock swinging between his bowed legs, as Jensen marched through the kitchen door and he at least was sure of one thing. He loved Jensen's ass. What he wasn't sure of was whether he would ever be allowed to get near said ass again in the foreseeable future.

**THE END.**


End file.
